kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nathaniel Koroshiya
Nathaniel DreadBane is the main protagonist of Kingdom Hearts: Arcana. He is head of the DreadBane Noble Family and Captain of the Auxiliary Corps, as well as the first Soul Reaper to visit the Outer Worlds (aka the Kingdom Hearts Universe). Appearance He wears the standard shihakushō, with the right sleeve torn off, and the white Captain’s haori with the kanji for the Auxiliary Corps within the Gotei 13 rhombus. He bears a mechanical right hand, which he had acquired on Auldrant when he had it cut off during battle. The hand itself is more detailed than the stereotypical cybernetic one; the fingers are divided into segments, shaped in the Dawn Age style, and can move just as a regular hand can. The metal itself is a charcoal-purple, and in the middle of the hand’s palm is a turquoise octagonal gem, roughly half the size of the Hōgyoku, which is composed of one fragment from all seven fonstones. He leaves his left foot sockless, revealing his mechanical foot, lost in the same battle. He bears a hardly noticeable vertical scar over his left eye, thin-framed glasses, and an iconic tricornered pirate hat. His hair is pretty much a mullet. While he was Yoruichi Shihōin's lieutenant, he wore the standard shihakushō similar to his present-day one, and the lieutenant's badge on the left arm. During his exile on Auldrant, he wore the top of his shihakushō missing the right sleeve and wrist-length black gloves on both hands, along with tan pants, a black cape with a red lining, and a brown gun holster slung over his hips. Personality DreadBane’s attitude can vary, depending on the situation; sometimes, he can act polite and gentle, speaking in a calm manner, used mainly for diplomatic purposes and the like. At other times, for example, during a heated battle, he becomes overwhelmed with joy, laughing heartedly and grinning during the fight. Despite his carefree attitude, his speech is always polite, though it is sometimes sarcastic. He often stands out of the reaches of an important event, preferring to intervene on rare occasions, and, most of the time, when it's too late. Other times, he tends to pop out of nowhere, surprising other captains with his appearance. Powers & Abilities Fonic Artes Expert: He is the first Shinigami by nature to have learnt Fonic Artes. He has expressed an extensive knowledge in Fonic Artes. He is still able to perform Fonic Artes back in the Soul Society, even though fonons are non-existant outside of Auldrant. This is possibly because either his high spiritual energy combined with his blood fonons allows him to create his own fonons for Artes use, or he has adapted them to be used similar to Kidō spells. Flash Steps Master: Being Yoruichi Shihōin's former lieutenant and head of the Patrol Unit, Nathaniel was required to learn Flash Steps in training, became intermediate, and had mastered the skill during his personal exile to Auldrant, teaching it to Zane when he had become of age. High Spiritual Power: He boasts a great amount of spiritual energy, having the ability to fend off an entire legion of opposing Oracle Knights by merely swiping his Zanpakutō in its sealed state through the air. Kidō Expert: Nathaniel is well versed in every aspect of Kidō. As a captain, he is able to use even the highest level Kidō spells without reciting the incantation. Hyperresonance: He developed the ability to produce a hyperresonance on Auldrant. He has shown proficient use with both his left and right hands, although it is slightly stronger with his right hand due to its fonic metal composition. He can still perform a hyperresonance outside of Auldrant, most likely because of his blood fonons. Kidō Flintlock: A variation of Ran'Tao's Kidō-powered shotgun. It can fire blue-colored shots as well as green. Keyblades Nathaniel is in possession of two Keyblades; Flint's Maiden and Court Guard. He can dual-wield them effortlessly. Zanpakutō Furinto no Otome (フリントの乙女, Flintlass, lit. Flint's Maiden) is Nathaniel's Zanpakutō. It takes the form of a cutlass, with a silver guard that curves around his hand similar to a cutlass' and a hilt with blood red stitching. The blade itself could reach from his shoulder to the middle of his palm. Halfway from either end of the blade is a three inch long gap only going as far as half an inch from its edge. A pair of red tassels also hang from the end of the hilt. *'Shikai': Its release command is "Forge Your Steel" (あなたの鋼を鍛造します, Anatano Kou Wo Tanzou Shimasu; lit. Your Steel is Forged). When released, it takes the form of a 17th century flintlock pistol with a wooden handle and a golden barrel and plating, and a cutlass attached to its elongated barrel. This makes Flintlass the only known Zanpakutō to take the form of a firearm. On its own it can fire shots made of reishi at an opponent. :Shikai Special Ability: Flintlass has two main abilities, one combat-based and one Kidō-based. :*Flintlass' main special ability is Ichigeki Hissatsu (一撃必殺, One Shot One Kill), named after the four character idiom of the same name. To perform it, Nathaniel pulls the hammer of the pistol back and fills Flintlass with spiritual energy, to the point where its golden edges glow a faint green. He shouts "Ichigeki Hissatsu!" and pulls the trigger, releasing the energy. When fired, the attack launches a wide angled green stream of spiritual energy, adorned by thin blue lightning bolts alongside it. The attack's name is an oxymoron to the attack itself, as it has the potential to kill more than one person in the attack's vicinity. The shot itself can be compressed into a smaller stream, making it more powerful and destructive than its wide-range equivalent. :* With the command "Divide" (分割, bunkatsu), Nathaniel can separate Flintlass into its respective cutlass and flintlock forms and either use them both in combat or transform either the flintlock or the cutlass to its opposing weapon (the flintlock would transform into a cutlass, and vice versa). Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Arcana Category:Kingdom Hearts: Arcana Characters